Ultimately
by Lycan Queen
Summary: Ares appreciated his wife for doing what she does and being the way she is.


I own nothing, except for my OC. My somewhat, kind of, not really OC in this case.

* * *

It had taken millennia for Ares to marry and it had taken him years to realize that he loved his wife, Bia. When he finally did he wasted no time in making it known, confident that she returned his affections he found his presumptions to be true. She was a virgin till the wedding night, not because she had taken a vow of chastity but because she hadn't found a man to love until Ares. Needless to say his pride had swollen when she told him this, particularly because Bia was _technically_ older than Ares.

Ares didn't enjoy his wedding night as much as he would have liked, as a virgin Bia didn't have much skill, especially since he was accustomed to much more experienced lovers like Aphrodite. Bia was determined though, she was a fast learner and was not ashamed to ask Ares for instructions. Now she was just as seasoned as her husband.

Ares was always amused with how forward Bia could be and now that she was a married woman and pleasing a husband was a regular part of her life he savored that she was blunt and in no way coy all the more. It wasn't as if she would wait for Ares to come around to begin their sessions, another thing he took great pride in his wife for and relished. There were times when Ares would be going about his day, minding his own business, when Bia would show up suddenly, take him by the hand, and whisk him away to make love simply because _she_ was in the mood. Bia's little surprises he had called them.

Before his marriage happened Ares always suspected being with one person to become boring after a time, Bia had proved him wrong. Bia took too much delight in the physical activity to allow herself to become jaded with Ares. Bia had ravished Ares in numerous different places, apparels, and positions. How could Ares ever grow bored of such variety? Bia alone was the spice of his life.

Bia was smiling softly up at him now. She lay on her stomach beside Ares, curling into him. His arm cushioned her neck and she was playing with one of his curls, coiling it around her finger repeatedly. They were bantering as per usual. Wordplay was one of the sports that the two continuously engaged in, one Ares was always fond of even in fits of rage. It wasn't just mindless passion he felt for her, similar to the one he and Aphrodite had shared in the past. Before they were married or in love, Ares and Bia were friends, good ones at that. She understood him; they had a great deal of things in common. He could go to her and speak his mind on serious subjects, that he couldn't even imagine sharing with Aphrodite, without the anticipation of being scolded or vastly disagreed with, he trusted her. They shared laughs, troubles, raillery, wagers, and sparring matches as well. Ares and Bia had been life long companions, now in more ways than one.

He hated to think of Aphrodite or any other past lover of his when he was with his wife, but as he looked down at the content expression on Bia's face while they were playfully bantering, he was glad he did. It made him realize how grateful he was to himself to have ended his affairs with the goddess of love and marry the goddess of force. He remembered how Aphrodite would look at him, always searching for a softer side of Ares she was convinced that had to be hidden within him that he had yet to show her. Bia would gaze at him completely effulgent, nothing else mattered to Bia. Ares was thankful for that, because it was solid evidence and reassurance that Bia really did _know_ him. There was **no** softer side that Ares was hiding; this was him at all times. Ares wasn't secretly insecure and trying to conceal it with haughtiness! Ares was complacent, foolhardy, short tempered, and impulsive and Bia didn't mind one bit. Or else she wouldn't have loved or married him.

Growing tired of their badinage, Bia yawned in the middle of her response, bid him goodnight as well as sweet dreams and fell asleep shortly afterward. Ares smirked as his highly arched eyebrow rose coquettishly on his face, kissed her forehead and dozed off himself.


End file.
